callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
W1200
The W1200 is a pump-action shotgun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player In the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare single player campaign, Mac is seen holding the shotgun in the level F.N.G.The W1200 shotgun is used for door breaching in the mission "Charlie Don't Surf ". Gaz uses the W1200 shotgun in the mission Crew Expendable, while Lt. Vasquez uses a unique W1200 without the fixed stock. The W1200 shotgun is found in the missions Charlie Don't Surf, The Bog, One Shot, One Kill and The Sins of the Father. Multiplayer In Call of Duty 4 multiplayer, the W1200 shotgun is the first shotgun available (Rank 2, when the Demolitions default class is unlocked), and can be modified with a Red Dot Sight and Foregrip. The W1200 is superior to most weapons in close quarters combat because of the high amount of damage per shell, which usually amounts to one-shot kills, including players using Juggernaut. Tactics Despite the slow rate of fire due to the pump-action, the W1200 can still be used to engage multiple enemies at close range. However, rate of fire can be accelerated by aiming through the iron sights, firing, and then going off the iron sight approximately 0.88 seconds after firing, and then repeating the process. If done correctly, the rate of fire is doubled. When the W1200 is combined with the Double Tap perk, the W1200's pumping speed is increased, resulting in a faster rate of fire and higher recoil. The Steady Aim perk reduces the spread of the buckshot, increasing the W1200's accuracy in close to mid-range combat. The Juggernaut perk is also is a very effective perk to be used in tandem with the W1200, as the Stopping Power perk is not required with the W1200 to effectively one shot enemies. Juggernaut can also aid the user in evading long range-combat as ranged combat usually means death for the W1200 user. The main disadvantage of the W1200 is its ineffectiveness in mid to long-range firefights. Unlike other weapons, shotguns (W1200 and M1014) will not inflict damage beyond a certain range. Thus, players using shotguns tend to stay in narrow or indoor areas. It also has fairly high recoil which takes a while to reset, making second shots with it fairly difficult. The grip attachment lowers the recoil at the cost of a Tier 1 perk. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Grip Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. W1200.png|W1200 ingame File:pumpshottyiron_4.png|Ironsight view W1200_reload_CoD4.png|Reloading the W1200 Vasquez's W1200 3rd Person MW.png|Vasquez's custom W1200; note the lack of a stock. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The W1200 was first confirmed to be in the game when it was seen in the original trailers for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Like the M1911, although it is featured in-game, it is only usable in the "Museum" level. However, unlike the M1911, it cannot be found in the display case with the other guns and is only found on the body of the snow camouflaged NPC in the first room, second from the right, although sometimes he will carry a M1014, who the player can kill. It is never even seen in any other single player level. The W1200 seems to have been replaced by the SPAS-12 for multiplayer and single player use. Gallery W1200 MW2.png|The W1200 W1200_Sight_MW2.png|W1200's Iron Sight W1200_Reloading_MW2.png|Reloading the W1200 w1200 in mw2.jpg|The W1200 in Modern Warfare 2 MW2W1200.png|Russian FSB operative holding a W1200 in the S.S.D.D. cutscene. Trivia *The picture of the W1200 in the Create-A-Class page lacks the rear iron sight in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, ''much like the M249 SAW. *The W1200, M249 SAW, Dragunov, and the M1911 are the only guns to appear in singleplayer but not multiplayer in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition the camouflages for this weapon are much fainter than on any other console. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 the W1200 has an incredibly long range. It is capable of killing everyone in the No Russian exhibit from the Contingency exhibit in the Museum. *In singleplayer, the W1200 is drawn with the player holding the grip. However, in multiplayer, it is drawn with the player dropping it into his hand. *In the intro to S.S.D.D, a FSB operative, can be seen holding a W1200 in front of the statue of Zakhaev. *In the Cliffhanger E3 2009 gameplay video, the W1200 pickup icon is used as placeholder for SPAS-12's one. ru:W1200 es:W1200 Category:Shotguns